My Little Brother
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: What if not everything was Identical between Hikaru and Kaoru? What if Kaoru is the Little Brother in more than just one way. Hikaru-Kun just has to use this to his advantage. But What happens when Haruhi catches on to their little "Inside Joke"? Read and find out. Rated M for Pervy Themes.


_My Little Brother._

An: Okay this isn't like me at ALL I got this idea while eating pixie stix...one was bigger than the other... and then I started thinging of my sexy twins Hikaru-Kun & Koaru-Kun! *fangirl* thus this idea was born! Dont Judge Me okay! First Yaoi! Fuck Yeah! TWINCEST RULES! I 3 Twincest Biatches! What ya gnna do bout it?! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I dont not own Ouran Highschool Host Club...buh I OWN HIKARU & KOARU AND THERE ISN'T A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT :)

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone bright, the skies were clear, and everything seemed perfect. Not for Long ;)

The Day Progressed as Normal for our favorite Twins. That is untill they recieved a _new _guest.

Hikaru and Koaru both smirked as they saw the new face slowly saunter foward to them. She sat down across from them.

"H-hello..." She said timidly

"Hello~" Hikaru said in a bold confident voice that almost made the poor girl melt.

"Beautiful~" Koaru Chimed in with a voice similar to his brothers.

Hikaru and Koaru gave there new guest a rose.

"How rude of us." Koaru said suddenly

Hikaru catching his drift "Im Hikaru and this is my **Little **brother Koaru." Hikaru snickered and Koaru blushed.

"Not infront of the guest~" Korau scowlded

"Dont be emarissed...Little Brother."

"Stop being a Jerk Hika!"

"Im not a Jerk! Just stating the facts."

" Shut up Arrogant Meanie!"

"Why **Little** Brother Im _hurt_!" Hikaru clutched his chest

"Why you-" Koaru started

Feeling uncompfortable the guest excused herself and left.

"Look what you did **Little** Brother!" Hikaru growled

Hearing the conflict the other Host members excused themselves and dragged the twins into Music Room #3.

"What seems to be the problem here." Tamaki spat at the mischievous twins.

"Were losing buisness because of you" Kyouya said scribbling in his Notebook.

"Koaru here can't except the fact he's the Little Brother." Hikaru smirked pervilly

Tamaki, Mori, and Honey all had a confused look on their face while Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his face.

"What's so wrong with being younger?" Honey said confused.

Koaru blushed. "Nothing..."

"Well what's the problem?" Tamaki said not understanding.

"Oh~ I get." Haruhi said with a thoughtful look.

Tamaki, Mori, and Honey looked to her for an exclamation.

Koaru's blush darkened and Hikaru's smirk widened.

"Based on that Perverted Rapist look Hikaru is sporting on his face."

Koaru giggled a bit. Hikaru's smirk twitched downward ever so slightly.

"Go on" Tamaki motioned for her to continue.

"Well...I'd say he is talking about...er...downstairs." Haruhi explained.

"Oh~ so Hikaru's Basement is Bigger then Koaru's?" Honey made a false conclusion in his mind.

Mori gave ever one a "Tell him what it really means and I'll kill you look. "Exactly Honey."

Tamaki and Hikaru tried to hold in their laugher.

"Well..." Kyouya began. "I've got one question." His glasses shinned "How would you know?"

It was now Hikaru's turn to Blush and Koaru's time to smirk.

"Yeah. How would you know?" Haruhi said looking accusingly at Hikaru-Kun.

"Why don't you go into details brother?" Koaru said his smirk widening and an evil look in his eyes.

"I...uh...er.." Hikaru stammered.

"Hikaru here enjoys "secretly" watch people undress from cracks in the wall." Koaru explained for him then burst out laughing.

"Shut up..." Hikaru's blush darkened

"Funny, I never took you to be a Peeping Tom." Haruhi said

"Pervert, Maybe" Tamaki said with a finger on his chin.

"Im confused...what are they talking about?" Honey looked up at Mori

"Nothing...uh Lets go for Cake." Mori said quickly

"CAKE!" Honey exclaimed

Mori picked him up and walked off.

"It's okay Hikaru-Kun I am _irresistible. _I'm not surprised you were _curious._"

"Damn right I was." Hikaru grabbed both his brothers hands and pushed himself against him placing a leg between his legs.

_"Hikaru..." _Koaru gasped with a flushed face.

_"Koaru..."_ Hikaru whispered placing a kiss on his lips gently.

Tamaki placed hands over Haruhi's and Kyouya's eyes then dragges them away."

"Someone isn't so little anymore~" Hikaru said feeling a lump on his thigh.

Koaru's face was red as a cherry. "Your not so little yourself~"

"Why dont I show you just who the bigger brother is." Hikaru harshly kissed Koaru.

Koaru kissed back with equal need and desire.

An: THE END! :) I know im bad for writing this. Twincest is so wrong yet...so right! XD neways review! . .threats.


End file.
